Widowmaker vs Ladybug
Description ''Bugs. They're creepy, are everywhere and are just outright annoying. But not all can be that bad, can they? Especially when they're only French girls doing their jobs and protecting the city. Widowmaker of Overwatch takes on Miraculous Ladybug. WidowmakerVSLadybug.png|RoadRollerDio '' Introduction Aqua: France. A country many like to mock for its weird accents, onions, baguttes and wartime surrenders. Octoling: But not their heroes. These two bug themed girls are France's answer to Black Widow and Batman, and boy are they good at living up to expectations. Aqua: Widowmaker, sultry assassin from Overwatch. Octoling: And Miraculous Ladybug, Paris' young teenage protector. I'm Octoling and she's Aqua. Aqua: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Widowmaker Aqua: The story of the young assassin Widowmaker was one of tragedy. Born Amélie Lacroix, this young girl originally had no intention to become a cold-blooded killer, instead opting to become a dancer in her native home of France. Octoling: Her life from then on was pretty normal, until she married Overwatch's very own Gerard. This guy was a key part of Overwatch's war against Talon, and even through many encounters with them, Gerard wouldn't stay dead. So instead, Talon decided to kidnap Amélie and tried to brainwash her into a stone hearted killer. Aqua: Originally saved by Overwatch, things seemed perfectly fine for young Amélie... until she killed Gerard in his sleep. Octoling: Ha... sleeper agent. Aqua: Yeah, pretty much. Still, back on topic. As it turns out, Amélie had indeed been brainwashed by Talon to become a cold hearted killer. Returning to Talon to complete her artificial training, Amélie Lacroix was no more. In her place was Widowmaker. Octoling: Widowmaker is one damn good assassin. She's proficient in many different forms of armed and unarmed combat. This includes martial arts, the ability to almost never miss her target and even a little increase in speed and strength. Aqua: This is thanks to the fact that Amélie was literally cold-blooded. Thanks to this, her body's vibrations immensely decreased, giving Widowmaker the ability to effortlessly pull off a kill from only a single shot. Its also why she has blue skin. Octoling: Huh? Oh, right. That's why. Aqua: Widowmaker's arsenal of high-tech gadgets and weaponry include several different guns. Most notable is the Widow's Kiss, a very powerful sniper rifle that doesn't look that intimidating. Octoling: Oh boy, when you really get into it though, it becomes one of the deadliest rifles to ever exist. This baby is very similar to Mega Man's Mega Buster, where it can charge up to become a more deadly item. The maximum power is nearly ten times that of a normal bullet. Aqua: And should Widowmaker somehow lose her target, she can always equip the recon visor. This device enables Amélie to spot heat signatures from inside buildings, all thanks to her infrared sight. Octoling: Plus, like mentioned before, Widowmaker has hand-to-hand combat techniques that can't be matched. Literally, Widow's 'training' has given her an amazing ability to become Batman in combat, and even a covert expert capable of blending in to her surroundings. Aqua: Thanks to her skills, Widowmaker has become Talon's top agent. In terms of speed, Amélie can effortlessly react and keep up with Tracer, who is already capable of reaching speeds of half the speed of sound. Octoling: And there was that time where Widowmaker took down and avoided Anna Amari, whose eye can see six times more clearly than humans. That's how good her stealth really is. Aqua: Amélie can also tank attacks from Doomfist's gauntlet, something that can take down a skyscraper. Octoling: So, is Widowmaker the 'ultimate assassin'? No, she's not perfect. (TBC) Ladybug Pre-Pre-Fight Pre-Fight FIGHT!!! KO!!! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'French' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:Blizzard vs Disney Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs